


This.....Can't Be Hell

by HealingRose (Suzzysnips)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Developing Friendships, Embarrassment, Erections, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Kink Exploration, Large Cock, Licking, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character Death(s), Precum, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Self-Lubrication, Shame, Shyness, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose
Summary: When Emerald killed himself he knew he was going to Hell, and he did, but he didn't expect it to be so....so not what he expected. He expected fire and brimstones in fact he was miserable at first but Hell wasn't even close to being as horrible as depicted by his parents and local churches. Of course realizing the joys of Hell took a little help from his guide, Travis, mostly consisting of spending sone time at a nightclub displaying his body for all to see, and Emerald is gonna find that this will be the best night of his life and that is just the tip of the iceberg of Emerald's night hell.Or in short: how Emerald (accidentally) became the second most popular porn star in hell.





	1. New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you wish to and you may leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in your comments if you are to leave any.
> 
> But for now I hope you enjoy my story, good day/night to all.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I’m so sorry for what I did, I swear I tried to keep it down for as long as I could but I had to act on my urges. I….Buster wasn’t the first animal I had fucked….in truth I had fucked every animal on the farm. I hadn’t hurt any of the animals….I love animals too much to do that….in more ways then one. I know what I did was wrong and I should’ve said something when I first realized I was into bestiality so you guys could’ve gotten me help. But I was too ashamed and scared of what would’ve happened, which wouldn’t have been as embarrassing as dad catching my in the act. I can’t live with the consequences of my actions nor the shame of them….it’s just too much. And I just want you to know that I love you mom and dad and it isn’t your fault that I turned out the way I did, it’s mine._

_Love,_

_Emerald_

A boy in his eighteen year old boy set the letter and his pen down on his bed crying his eyes out as he could make out his parents screaming and arguing downstairs. Emerald walked over to his closet, it was just big enough to fit him inside, he shut the closet door and locked it waiting for his teary eyes to adjust to the darkness. Luckily though it didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust and in front of all his clothes was a noose. Emerald sniffed stepping onto the footstool, slipping his neck into the hole of the noose.

“…..I’m sorry….” He pathetically whimpered, before Emerald kicked the footstool from under him and the noose tightened around his throat. The boy gagged gasping for air as his hands instinctively tried to reach out for the rope around his neck. Tears of misery, pain, and lack of oxygen poured down his face as Emerald could see his life flash before his eyes. Making his last moments in life even worse as he remembered what led him to this. Finally though Emerald’s suffering ended as he saw a bright flash of light in his vision before his world went dark and his body went limp.

* * *

Emerald groaned his eyes slowly opening as his blurry vision adjusted and became clear. Once Emerald could properly see however he saw he was in some sort of alleyway.

“Huh?” Emerald whispered, as he took in the stoned ground of the alleyway. The boys eyes knitted in confusion as he looked to see that in front of him was the outer walls of a grey building. Which quickly led up to a pair of black metal stairs and a black door to go with. Emerald moved to get up but a furry creature that look surprisingly similar to a goat passed by. Emerald felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks flush as he felt his eyes land on the goat creatures rear end.

And his eyes remained glued on the view as the creature ran into the building the door shutting behind him. Emerald quickly snapped out of his daze shaking his head, as he cheeks flushed, and he shakily got up on his two feet using the wall for support. His mind remained blank for a split second before a thought crossed his mind.

 _‘Where am I?’_ Emerald thought, looking down at his arms and hands but to his surprise and slight arousal instead of skin he saw brown fur covering them that looked strikingly similar to an animals fur. The teenager gasped feeling at his face and neck realizing fur was covering those parts of his body as well. Emerald kept feeling around his face his mind racing as he could feel something long sticking out from his face that was also covered in fur. Before reaching something wet that the boy could quickly deduce as his nose.

 _‘Why is my nose there? It’s almost like I have a…..dogs…..muzzle….’_ Emerald thought before his thoughts coming to a halt, he began to hyperventilate, as he looked around for a reflective surface in the alleyway. He needed to see himself, he needed to know what he looked like now to see if his suspicions we’re true. It seemed as if Emerald was in luck however as he quickly found a puddle of water in the alleyway. Emerald nervously walked over to the puddle and gulped as he looked at his reflection.

And the teenager nearly passed out.

Instead of his normal human body Emerald resembled an anthropomorphic bipedal dog with his body covered in brown fur, the sclera of his eyes we’re black, as his irises we’re emerald green, and his pupils were the same color as his sclera. The boy had fluffy light blonde hair that covered the outer rim of his large canine ears, the inner parts of his ears was brown like his fur, his large fluffy tail matched the color of his hair and outer ears, and finally Emerald had a black nose in the shape of a heart. Emerald managed to pull of gaze from his reflection for a brief moment as he realized he was wearing clothes. He looked to see he was wearing an emerald green sweater with black diamond designs going down the center of the shirt and sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, and a black dog collar around his neck.

Emerald could hardly believe it.

He was a dog, he had dreamed about the day he could live out his greatest fantasy by becoming an animal. And somehow he was here, like this, living out his dream he had longed for so long. But now it felt like a nightmare, a mockery of a disgusting part of himself he didn’t want to be reminded of.

Hot tears began to pour from Emerald’s eyes as he felt a lump develop in his throat. Eventually though after a bit of crying and self wallowing Emerald noticed there was a large bulge sticking out of his pants. The boy felt his face go red as he covered his boner looking around in the hope no one had seen him. Emerald bit his lip he couldn’t believe he had been so busy taking his new appearance in and sobbing that he hadn’t realized he was getting horny. It was shameful even after everything that had happened the teenager still got turned on wherever he saw an animal.

But as Emerald stood hiding his boner from the world his body began to make it oh so obvious about how much his boner was screaming at him to delve into his desires. But Emerald fought it even as the temptation grew as he could feel his erection throb sporadically, his mind beginning to come up with a plausible hypothesis.

If he looked like a dog then his dick might just have the same appearance as a male dogs dick.

 _‘Come on, Emerald, it’s just like in science class, put your hypothesis to the test.’_ Emerald’s mind thought, and he groaned in need still forcing himself to keep up the fight against his desires even as he could feel his hips start to instinctively hump his cupped hands desperate for attention. The boy took in deep breathes trying to keep the lewd imaginative fantasies of him ripping his boxers and jeans before rubbing up and down his junk until he came from becoming a reality. Luckily after a lot of concentration and effort Emerald managed to force more constructive and helpful thoughts to the front.

 _‘Okay, relax Emerald, your in charge here. And right now you need to figure out where you are and you need a place to stay when night comes. And the only way you can do that is if you walk around and explore the area you are in, yeah….that sounds about right.’_ Emerald thought, before he was reminded of his boner as an aching need shot through him.

“Damn it.” Emerald said his face going even redder, he couldn’t just walk around wherever he was with a boner, but he couldn’t bust his load in a public setting either. The boy bit his lip wishing he knew how to calm his boner down but he had never learned how to do that. Emerald knew he certainly wasn’t going to learn now seeing as he was hornier then he had ever been. And with a sigh Emerald sat down his hands still cupped over his boner.

He would just have to wait until his boner settled down.

It wouldn’t take too long…..right….?


	2. A Long Night (Part One)

Four hours.

Four _fucking_ hours and Emerald _still_ had a stupid _fucking_ boner.

Emerald whimpered as he still had his hands cupped over his boner, he didn’t dare move his hands, he knew if he did he would see the biggest boner he’d ever had.

And it was killing him.

He wanted to see if he was right.

Emerald wanted to see the nice large throbbing boner he most likely possessed even if he wished not to admit it.

 _‘Come on, just one peak won’t hurt.’_ Emerald thought and after a few moments he finally removed his hands, and the teenager felt his jaw drop.

“….Oh…my…God….” Emerald muttered, as he saw his boner had somehow got even larger (exactly twice it’s original size to be precise) then before. Almost as if it was swollen like a dogs penis would get, in fact the boy was pretty sure his penis was swollen at this point in time. Emerald bit his lip as his mind went blank and he stared hypnotically at his boner. He could see it throbbing through the fabric begging for release, Emerald could feel his resolve beginning to crumble, a few touches wouldn’t hurt. The boy then slowly moved a hand closer to his boner before be pulled his hand back just as he was going to make contact, a shameful expression coming across his face.

“No….you can’t do it….not here….” Emerald said ignoring the aching in his cock, “But you can’t just sit here since this obviously isn’t going away anytime soon.” the young adult then got up pressing his back against the wall as he waited for his legs to wake up. As much as it pained Emerald he had a feeling it was nightfall so he needed find shelter. Which meant he had no other choice but to walk around with a massive boner threatening to burst from his pants.

Emerald just prayed no one would notice.

And with that Emerald looked around reluctantly deciding to go towards the black door since it was literally only a few feet away from him. As Emerald walked however he couldn’t help but whimper and moan, with each step he took his cock rubbed against the fabric of his boxers and jeans. The teenager stopped as he grabbed the handle of the door taking in a few deep breaths.

 _‘This is going to be a long night.’_ Emerald thought, before he opened the door walking into the building, trying to swallow down his whimpers and moans the best he could.

* * *

Emerald walked down a long corridor that led to a pair of large black double doors. The floor of the corridor had black and white tiles as the walls we’re painted white. The sound of muffled music drowned out Emerald’s chocked moans, whimpers, and the sound of his footsteps.

 _‘…..So….close….just get to door and then you can rest.’_ Emerald thought, as he had gritted his teeth together due to the pleasure he felt from his own boxers and jeans betraying him. The pressure he felt in his cock that begged him to release his load was so bad it was to the point it was almost unbearable. _‘….One step in front of the other….’_ Emerald’s mind encouraged, as his legs shaking, finally though Emerald got to the door and took the handle for support as he breathed in and out. After a few minutes the teenager felt as if he was ready to move again and with another deep breathe opened the door. Emerald felt as if the wind was almost knocked out of him by what he saw as the music was now as clear as day. Before him the open door revealed a nightclub, the room had an illuminated dance floor on the left side of the room with a large disco ball hanging over the dance floor as people danced to the music. In front of the illuminated dance floor was a large stage undoubtedly for karaoke and other performances of the type.

On the right side of the room there was a long (and large) bar, people sat in the seats drinking, smoking, or talking to their friends. The bartender stood behind the counter reading a newspaper chewing on something. A service bell stood right right in front of the bartender most likely to grab his attention if someone wanted or needed something. The rest of the people were spread out around the room or we’re performing less them appropriate deeds with one another. The walls of the nightclub appeared to be purple from what Emerald could see as a carpet was red covering everywhere but that dance floor.

Emerald almost forgot about his boner as his curiosity and apprehension overwhelmed him, he had never been in a place with so many people, let alone the variety of people it held. The boy took a few steps into the nightclub allowing the door to shut behind him. Emerald looked around the room honestly not knowing where to go or what to do,

 _‘Well….maybe talking to someone around here will get me my answers.’_ He thought before his eyes landed in the bartender. _‘He dosen’t appear too busy.’_ Emerald then, with a bounce in his step (and only acutely aware of his boner), walked towards the bar that had one more seat just for him. But as Emerald got closer to the bar he started to become more and more aware of his boner, how swollen it was, and how desperate he felt. And in retaliation the young adult covered the large and swollen bulge sticking out of the fabric on his pants, as his face went red in embarrassment. _‘Please, don’t notice.’_ Emerald thought, as he neared the bar feeling more self-conscious then ever. The boy kept his eyes glued to the floor as he got to the bar and sat in the empty chair. He then scooted up towards the bar counter until his boner was successfully hidden by the counter. But to make sure no one could see his boner Emerald moved his light blonde tail over his crotch area, he didn’t want to risk a thing. Emerald sighed in relief, before he looked around at the other people around the bar, it didn’t appear as if anyone noticed him and that made the teenager feel a whole lot better.

Emerald then felt his eyes land on the bartender and with a calming breathe he stretched his hand over and rang the service bell. The bartender put his newspaper down and Emerald felt his eyes sudden to the size of dinner plates as his cock tensed-up beginning to leak generous globs of pre into his boxers. The bartender creature before him looked to be of an avian variety (most likely an owl). He had gray feathers all over his body with black claws for fingers, his torso appeared to have buttons making it unclear whether he was wearing a suit or it's apart of his body. The bartender’s face was a lighter shade of gray with his right eye having a black sclera with a red iris in the shape of a heart as he wore a black trilby.

Emerald bit his lip this person or creature had….animalistic features just like him….we’re all the people around here like this? If that was the case Emerald knew he wouldn’t go another ten minutes before he came into his pants.

“Are you gonna keep staring, or are you gonna order something already?” The bartender snapped bringing Emerald back to reality,

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I di-didn’t mean to start staring I’m kinda new here and I don’t really know where I am or what I am for that matter. You mind filling in the gaps for me?” the teenager nervously stammered trying his best to sprout the friendliest smile he could muster. Much to the Emerald’s shock however the bartender began to snicker covering his mouth his hand as he set his newspaper to the side. Emerald felt his cheeks burn and his ears go back, “Uhmm…did I say some—”

“In the nine circles of Hell, this never gets old.” The bartender chuckled as he poured some clear liquid into a champagne glass. He then slid the glass over to Emerald who gingerly took it trying to figure out what was in the glass this creature had just given him.

“What do you mean?” Emerald asked taking a cautious sniff of the clear liquid in the glass picking up the scent of butterscotch,

“Nothin’ this just happens a lot, but sure I’ll explain everything. Oh and that’s butterscotch liquor, you can stop inspecting the stuff like it’s poisoned or something, it’s perfectly safe to ingest.” The bartender said, causing Emerald’s blush to go even redder before he cautiously took a sip of the liquor. He had never had anything alcoholic when he was with his parents and Emerald had always wanted to try it so, why not try it now? And as soon as Emerald’s taste buds came into contact with the liquid sweet butterscotch goodness flooded his senses. And the young adult swore he felt his cock shoot out several short spurts of cum as a shutter went up his spine. A few moans of delight and approval escaped Emerald’s mouth as he began to down the rest of the liquor.

“This stuff is really good.” Emerald hiccupped as he polished off the liquor licking his lips free of any residue, the bartender chuckled slightly pouring more into Emerald’s glass.

“See? Told ya, now first things first, what’s your name? I have a feeling I’m going to need to make ya a tab, and you will pay for what you’ve had tonight when you get the money.” The bartender said pulling out a notepad as he wrote down a few things,

“What about the things you said you’d tell me?” Emerald inquired.

“I’ll tell you what you want if you tell me what I want to know. Now come on give me the name.” The bartender said in a bit more firmer tone then before,

“Okay, my name is Emerald, what’s your name?” Emerald said with a shutter as he drained another champagne glass. The bartender gave him a surprised look before writing something else on the notepad and sliding it (along with the pen) towards Emerald,

“My name is Travis, sign here.” Travis said pointing to a dotted line at the bottom of the paper. Emerald nodded signing on the dotted line as instructed, once the teenager signed Travis pulled the notepad away putting it in a safe place Emerald couldn’t see.

“Alright, so where and what am I?” Emerald asked taking his champagne bottle that Travis had just refilled,

“Alright, since you really want to know, your in Hell.” Travis said rather bluntly an amused grin spreading on his face.

“ _ **What!?**_ ” Emerald exclaimed,

“And you’re a demon, well a dog-demon to be precise.” Travis added.

“ _ **What!?**_ ” Emerald parroted his eyes nearly popping out of his head as his grip on the champagne bottle grew tighter,

“In fact everyone in this room is a demon of some kind and there are thousands maybe even millions of different species of demons around here.” Travis said before he started snickering seeing the dumbfounded look on Emerald’s face.

“B….But….huh?” The teen dog-demon said,

“Never gets old.” Travis said through his snickers.

“How can this be Hell? This…. _can’t_ be Hell.” Emerald said in disbelief,

“But it is, let me guess you expected suffering and pain?” Travis asked his grin still present on his face. The boy numbly nodded looking around the nightclub, it didn’t seem like this place would remotely be anything like Hell, but now it started to make sense. He remembered hanging himself and dying and then he woke up here, he had gone to Hell but it hadn’t been the end of his life as he suspected.

“Okay….so….if this is Hell….then are there any rules or anything around here? I know this is Hell but a place has gotta have a few rules, right?” Emerald asked his grip on his champagne glass loosening slightly as he took a sip from it,

“Well your right about one thing, this may be Hell but there are a few rules. No demon can go to the surface unless it’s absolutely necessary, you have to pay for shit you want, property or territory that is left behind by the original owners after an extermination is fair game, and that’s about it. Besides those rules you can practically do whatever you want.” Travis said watching as Emerald drained his glass again. Emerald himself put the glass down once he was done with it and hiccupped as he started to feel a little tipsy as his mind and muscles began to relax.

“R-Really?” Emerald slurred slightly as he pushed his glass towards Travis, the last thing he wanted was to get drunk.

“Yep.” Travis said, with a knowing grin on his face causing Emerald’s face to turn red as he suddenly felt very restless and uncomfortable.

“Oh…umm…that’s good to know.” Emerald muttered feeling his penis give a couple more short spurts cum,

“You know, this is Hell not the surface world anymore, you can let loose a little.” Travis said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I…I shouldn’t I did _very_ inappropriate things in my past life and….I don’t think I should repeat it.” Emerald said with a gulp as his cock gave a few more twitches as if trying to convince him to give in,

“Are you kidding me? Repeating the past is what you should be doing down here, in fact I’ll be glad to act as your guide of sorts to help you get out of your shell.” Travis said his smile growing.

“You’d really do that? That’s….oddly nice for a bartender in Hell.” Emerald skeptically stated raising an eyebrow,

“I’d really do that, I swear, I know you want to do a few naughty things and I can help you with that. What do you say?” Travis offered leaning over the counter as he held his hand out for the teenager before him. Emerald studied the demon as he thought over his decision,

“Will any of this be embarrassing?” He asked.

“Oh yeah it will be, but I’ll be worth it.” Travis said,

“Well….” Emerald started breaking out into a cold sweat as he went through all the mental hurdles he could in order to make to right decision. After a few minutes of thinking it out however (his pesky cock being no help whatsoever) Emerald took Travis’s hand shaking it.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Travis said,

“Well….it can’t hurt….so what do we do first?” Emerald nervously asked his body a jumble of nerves, hormones, and sexual tension.

“First lets head to the bathroom, I gotta see what I’m working with here.” Travis stated, before he put a sign on his counter the read: Be Back In Ten Minutes. He then walked from behind the counter and motioned Emerald over. The dog-demon gulped and got up walking over to Travis, hiding his boner along with his moans and whimpers. Once the two we’re side by side Travis wrapped an arm around Emerald using the other to pull his tail away from his crotch revealing his boner and the wet spot that now resided around the area. Emerald gasped his face going red in utter shame,

“Wh-Why did you just—” He started.

“Rule one, don’t go hiding your boners.” Travis interrupted as him and Emerald turned a corner towards the bathroom,

“Th-There are rules!?” Emerald asked trying not to feel aroused at the sudden realization.

“Yep.” The owl-demon said, with a smirk as the dog-demon he had his arm around shuttered in response.

 _‘What have I just gotten myself into?’_ Emerald thought, the arousal he was currently feeling outweighing any and all fear and shame.


	3. A Long Night (Part Two)

Travis shut the bathroom door locking it as Emerald had put the toilet seat down nervously sitting on it. The bathroom walls were painted while as the tiled floor matched in color, a large sink was at the front of the room with a large mirror slightly above it. The bathroom itself however was small (obviously meant for one person to use) only having the one toilet that Emerald was currently using as a seat. Emerald watched as Travis turned towards him with that mischievous smile and look in his eyes. The dog-demon squirmed slightly feeling his entire face go red,

“Alright, lets see that cock.” Travis said. Emerald felt his eyes go wide in panic looking between the bulge in his pants to his guide.

“Um….I….” Emerald said before trailing off in embarrassment,

“Oh come on you don’t have to be so nervous, we’re both guys here.” Travis said trying his best to sound gentle. The dog-demon bit his lip moving his shaking hands towards the button and zipper of his pants before ultimately pulling his hands away.

“I can’t….I….I….I haven’t see it yet since I had been human….and I’m kinda scared….” Emerald said,

“Your kidding me right? How long have you been in Hell?” Travis asked a look of amusement and disbelief on his face. Emerald blushed even more seeing the look on Travis’s face,

“Umm….I….I don’t know maybe a few hours?” Emerald guessed. And in response Travis snorted before he cracked his knuckles,

“Alright, let me help you get started.” He said walking towards Emerald who shrank back in response.

“W-Wait! Are you s-sure about this? Maybe i-it’s better if we don’t see it.” The teenager said trying to curl into his body as his heart beat like a drum in a mixture of fear, excitement, and arousal.

“Nonsense, you want you see it, I know you do, you just gotta stop being so embarrassed and scared of yourself.” Travis said, as he finally cornered Emerald and held the dog-demon down with one hand to his chest using his other hand to undo Emerald’s pants.

“B-But I….” Emerald started before a moan interrupted his sentence, as Travis had undid the zipper and button holding his pants around his waist, pulling his jeans and boxers down until they stopped at his ankles. This action caused Emerald’s cock to finally reveal itself the cool bathroom air hitting his most sensitive region.

“Woah.” Travis said with a impressed whistle, Emerald’s cock was around fifteen feet in length and ten feet wide. The cock looked exactly like a dogs actual appendage having a large swollen knot at the base of it matching the swollen length of the rest of it. The cock throbbed and twitched erratically, veins visibly pulsing in it, as the member was covered in precum that dripped from it’s tip like a fountain. Emerald whimpered his claws digging into the side of the toilet as his tail instinctively moved to cover his cock. “Ah, ah, ah, remember no hiding your boners and this is one impressive monster cock.” Travis said, licking his lips as he grabbed Emerald’s tail pulling it to the side again.

“I…I…Umm….Thank you?” Emerald said knowing his face was completely consumed by his blush,

“No reason to be insincere, Emerald, you’ll learn to appreciate this cock of yours by the time the night is over.” Travis confidently stated as he wrapped his hands around Emerald’s appendage causing the dog-demon to moan in bliss as his cock shot out some more come. Travis snickered at Emerald’s neediness before removing his hands from the teenagers cock licking the residue of Emerald’s precum from his hands. The dog-demon whimpered as the attention his cock needed was torn from him,

“Y-Your not gonna make me come?” Emerald sheepishly asked.

“Nope, I just wanted to see what I was dealing with and so far you look very promising.” Travis replied giving the dog-demon another look over,

“…..Oh….” Emerald said disappointment dripping from his tongue as he tried his best not to stare at his cock.

“But, you can always satisfy your needs, I’m not going to judge if you do.” Travis said giving a cheeky grin,

“Oh….I….I….” Emerald started before the sound of knocking on the bathroom door cut him off.

“Hey Travis, ya in there?” A voice called out, “Some demons are trying to raid your bar!”

“What!? Alright I’m coming!” Travis said, a look of anger crossing his face, “Stay here, Emerald.”

“O-Okay.” Emerald nervously stated, and Travis didn’t waste a minute before he unlocked the bathroom door running out of the room. And with Travis gone the bathroom was basked in silence as Emerald stared at the door slowly locking his eyes on his cock. After a minute of silence Emerald nervously gulped taking off his pants and boxers (which were thoroughly soaked with his own pre) and throwing them on the tiled floor. The teenager then sat on his haunches on the toilet seat just like a dog would. Emerald bit his lip staring at his cock as it leaked his precum on the toilet seat, before giving another look towards the door.

 _‘Okay….lets just get this over with before Travis shows up again.’_ Emerald thought, before he started to use his hands to stroke and gently massage his member. Emerald threw his head back in pleasure moaning as his tongue lolled out. The dog-demon squirmed slightly on the toilet seat as he shut his eyes still moaning and whining. As Emerald stroked himself though he began to produce so much precum it was enough to make a very sufficient lubricant coming down in large globs of the stuff and causing Emerald to moan whorishly. A soothing warmth pooled at the bottom of Emerald’s stomach as a pressure grew in his nether regions.

But even as Emerald did this something didn’t quite feel right, something was missing. The dog-demon opened his eyes stopping for a moment as he thought licking his pre from his hands.

 _‘What is it that is missing?’_ Emerald thought to himself, before a past memory flashed through his head causing the dog-demons tail to poof up as he smiled lustfully.

“Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this.” Emerald purred, before he quickly bent his face over to his private regions and began to lick his most sensitive area without mercy. The young adult moaned in delight relishing in the pleasure his large tongue and the taste of own pre gave him. Emerald buried himself deeper into his nethers a shutter going up his spine causing said fur on his spine to poof up as well.

 _‘Oh yeah~! That’s the stuff!’_ Emerald thought, he had been craving this pleasure ever since his boner started to develop and he was finally getting it. He had been so tense and all of the tension that Emerald had built up was about to finally be released. As the pressure in his cock began to grow until he felt like coming was the only think that mattered in the world. Finally after a few more licks Emerald felt himself coming causing the demon-dog to practically howl in relief and ecstasy. Emerald saw stars as he continued to lick his crotch his muzzle becoming drenched in his own salty body fluids as he lapped up every last drop of his come.

And the dog-demon kept riding himself through his much-needed orgasm until it mercilessly ended. Emerald took in deep breathes as he swallowed the remains of his come, his afterglow coming at him at fall force. Once the boys afterglow faded however he finally pulled his head up and froze.

Travis was at the bathroom door.

Staring at him with wide eyes full of disbelief.

Emerald felt his ears to back to shame and fear before he burst into tears. The dog-demon curled into himself his tears soaking the fur on his face.

“Emerald….” Travis said as he felt a strange amount of pity watching the poor dog-demon cry,

“….Go away….” Emerald sobbed he had never felt more humiliated including the time when his father had walked in on him fucking the family dog.

He just wanted to disappear.

“I can’t do that to ya kid.” Travis said as he walked over to Emerald, “Now come on, I’ll be okay, I’m not going to make fun of you.” the owl-demon lifted Emerald’s head up holding him by his muzzle as he used his other hand to scratch behind Emerald’s ears. The dog-demon whimpered sniffling as he still refused to look at Travis due to his overwhelming shame. The owl-demon rolled his eyes seeing this before he looked down at Emerald’s cock noting that the appendage had shrank slightly as the swelling was slowly starting to die down. “Come on, E, you gotta look at me.” Travis said, and after a few moments Emerald looked at the demon consoling him.

“E? What’s that supposed to mean?” The dog-demon asked,

“Oh come on, you don’t get it? E stands for Emerald.” Travis said with a chuckle, “I know it’s not the best nickname, but I can come up with something better if you want me to.” after a moment Emerald smiled slightly giggling a little.

“I would like a new nickname, but for the record E isn’t so bad, it’s kinda cute actually.” Emerald said his tail giving a few nervous twitches,

“Well good, but back to the matter at hand, why did you start crying when you realized I saw you jerking off?” Travis asked genuine concern lacing his voice. This question caused Emerald’s tears to come back at full force flooding his eyes.

“Because it was embarrassing, I-I probably looked like a horndog, a-and—” Emerald said before his words got stuck in his throat as Travis gave him a kiss on the bridge of his muzzle, the dog-demon moaned slightly as his cock gave a subtle twitch.

“It’s alright, Emerald, I get it. But, you need to get over feeling so embarrassed all the time, and I know just what to do.” Travis stated a grin appearing on his face,

“What is it?” Emerald asked feeling a mixture of fear, arousal, and embarrassment wondering what it could be this time.

“Strip.” Travis said and Emerald’s eyes went wide,

“E-Excuse me!?” the dog-demon exclaimed.

“You heard me, plus your already half naked anyway so this shouldn’t be to hard for you.” Travis said, and with a hesitant nod Emerald took his shirt off holding it to his chest for a minute before throwing it into the pile with his jeans and boxers. The dog-demon then started to nervously remove his collar only for Travis to interrupt,

“Keep the collar on.” He said pulling out a black leather leach.

“O-Oh dear God.” Emerald said earing a snort from Travis as he clipped the leash into his collar,

“There, now you look like your ready to take this nightclub by storm.” The owl-demon said.

“Pe-People are going to see me like his?” Emerald asked, his eyes going wide in fear but his cock betrayed him as it started to swell up to it’s fully swollen (and erect) size again.

Travis snicker man this kid could be clueless sometimes, “Uh…..yeah….why did you think I made ya strip….for my enjoyment? Not that your body isn’t kinda cute and sexy but this is to help you.” Emerald gulped biting his lip in nervousness and arousal at the thought.

“O-Okay….” The dog-demon said,

“Good boy.” Travis said pulling out a small zip lock back of cookies and taking one out presenting it to Emerald. The dog-demon blinked in surprise before he took the cookie in his mouth chewing on it happily.

“Umm….not that I mind….but what’s this for?” Emerald asked,

“That is for being a good dog, everytime you are good tonight I will give you a reward mostly in the form of a treat.” Travis explained scratching Emerald on his head, “If you are bad, however, you will be punished mostly in the form of well…..I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise….would I?” the dog-demon gulped making a mental note to avoid being bad during his time at the nightclub.

“S-So are you not my guide? A-And what dictates if I’m good or bad tonight?” Emerald said, nervously wringing his tail through his hands as his ears went back.

“Those are easy questions and yes I am your guide this is just my way of breaking you in.” Travis replied, “And what dictates whether your good or bad is if you follow or break the rules I have set for you tonight.”

“Okay….what are the rules?” Emerald asked wanting to hit all the bases and know everything he needed to know so his lack-of-curiosity wouldn’t come to bite him in the tail later. If Emerald was being honest with himself (which he really wasn’t) he was actually starting to somewhat enjoy where this was going, if his now fully hard and swollen cock wasn’t obvious enough at this point.

And both Emerald and Travis were perfectly aware of how much Emerald was getting off on this.

“The rules are simple, number one, no hiding your boners as previously stated. Two, no trying to cover your body while your out there in the nightclub. Three, you must masturbate out there you can’t make up some excuse saying you have to use the bathroom but really you just need to blow off some steam. Four, your only aloud to use the restroom when you really gotta go I mean you have to be close to pissing or shitting yourself. Five, if I tell you to stay somewhere or to not leave my side you listen to me. Six, you do everything a dog would do while out in the nightclub, walk on all four legs, sit on your haunches, drink with your tongue, you get it. Do you understand all the rules?” Travis asked with a amused grin as he saw the aroused, embarrassed, and scared look on Emerald’s face,

“Y-Yes…..I understand.” the dog-demon said and Travis snickered taking Emerald’s leash as he gave it a gentle tug before leaving the room. And Emerald reluctantly followed him on all fours trying not to think about how many people would see him butt-naked in the nightclub.

* * *

“They keep staring at me.” Emerald whispered, as he looked around to see demons male and female looking at him like he was a piece of cake they all wanted.

“Let them stare, you know you love the attention, hoping one of them will suck you off?” Travis playfully challenged,

“N-No.” Emerald whimpered but that was a bull-faced lie everytime another pair of eyes landed on him or a head turned in his direction Emerald felt his arousal spike. It didn’t help they with every movement he made his cock and balls would slap against each other noisily, teasing him with pleasure that he so desperately wanted. And as Travis and Emerald walked through the nightclub they started to near Travis’s bar again, this time many of the demons at the bar noticing Emerald almost immediately. Emerald whimpered in need and humiliation as his cock throbbed dripping a few drops of pre onto the floor.

“Relax.” Travis said as him and Emerald got to the bar, “Now you stay here I’ll be right back.” the demon-dog nodded as he reluctantly sat down near next to the bar. While Travis let go of his leash walking behind the counter and through a door going to who-knows-where. Emerald whimpered his face burning as he looked at the demons who we’re watching his every movement to his cock. After a few minutes though, much to Emerald’s fear, shame, and arousal, one of the demons gets up and starts walking towards him. The demon looked to be an anthropomorphic fox that had pure white fur, long frost blue hair, frost blue eyes, with a long fluffy tail.

The fox-demon wore a long frilly frost blue dress and swung her hips as she got closer to Emerald. The dog-demon himself whimpered feeling as if he was going to come right then and there as the fox-demon closed in on him.

“Hello, cutie, what’s your name?” The fox-demon said, fluttering her eyelashes in a very flirtatious manor as she knelt down to Emerald’s level holding his face up. At this point Emerald was having trouble thinking straight as his cock began to twitch uncontrollably. He could feel that familiar pressure blooming in his cock as a warmth pooled to the bottom of his belly. Emerald couldn’t believe this, this really sexy fox-demon had only been around him for five seconds and his cock was already close to spraying his jizz.

“U-Umm….Emerald….Emerald’s my name.” The dog-demon nervously stated,

“Aw that’s cute, your shy.” The fox-demon said getting her face close to Emerald’s. The dog-demon gulped feeling his body begin to tremble as he felt himself teetering dangerously over the edge to the point of no return.

“U-Umm….” Emerald started only to get cut off as the fox-demon kissed him on the lips, and just like that Emerald felt all the fur (and hair) on his body poof up as an orgasm rocked him to his core. The dog-demon moaned, pure bliss washing over him as his come splattered on the floor creating a very large puddle. Emerald opened his eyes however when he felt his lips part from the fox-demon’s lips.

“My, my, aren’t you a needy guy.” The fox-demon said, as Emerald’s orgasm ended his afterglow hitting him hard as it canceled out any shame. Emerald however didn’t respond instead he wore a dopey grin on his face as his cock to shrank, slowly retreating back into his shaft. And as luck would have it that was when Travis came back coming out from behind the counter,

“Alright, Emerald, I got one of my friends—whoa.” the owl-demon said as he looked around seeing a panting Emerald, the fox-demon, and many demons either staring at Emerald lustfully, fingering themselves, or jerking themselves off.

“Yeah, your friend here certainly has a lot in him, I’ll give him that. Seeya.” The fox-demon said before walking off into the nightclub, Travis snickered shaking his head as he took Emerald’s leash giving it a bit of a tug in order to snap Emerald back into reality.

“Had fun?” Travis asked, and for a moment Emerald looked to be in shock as he looked at the large white puddle of come before him then back at Travis.

“Umm….I guess I did….” Emerald muttered trying to ignore the shame he felt as he shuttered slightly sitting in his own come, “I….kinda liked it.”

“See, now your getting it, but we still need to break you in, come on.” Travis said pulling on Emerald’s leash.

“Wha-What are we doing now?” The dog-demon fearfully and lustfully asked as he felt his member begin to peek out of his shaft,

“Your getting prepared for your little.....performance.” Travis said with a wide grin on his face.

“Per-Performance? For what?” Emerald inquired again feeling his member slip a little more out if his shaft,

“You’ll see, Fluffy.” Travis said with a wink causing Emerald’s member to completely leave the safety of his shaft in a half-hard state a small moan escaping his lips.

Emerald had a feeling he was going to like this practice.

Not that he would admit it or anything.


	4. A Long Night (Part Three)

Emerald felt like he was going to die…..again.

“Like what you see?” Travis asked with a smug grin, he had taken Emerald to the basement of his establishment. Where all the animals of the clubbers were sent to do they wouldn’t get stolen or hurt. Emerald couldn’t even response to Travis’s question as his eyes landed on a the plump ass of a pink and white demon-pig. “I had other plans but after seeing how you reacted to that fox-demon upstairs. I decided to take things up a bit.” Travis stated, and Emerald numbly nodded as he licked his lips his hands twitching slightly as he yearned jack-off.

It had been too long since he had rutted an animal. Even if it had been only a few hours at the very least. It felt like an eternity since he had rutted something with a certain level of sentience. Emerald whimpered and moaned slightly, taking a step towards the demon pig who remained oblivious to what was about to happen to it.

“Hold on.” Travis said smiling at Emerald’s eagerness,

“Wha-What?” The dog-demon whined as he felt his “master” gently tug on his leash forcing him to sit.

“I gotta getcha in a better mood for this….give me a minute….and don’t move a muscle.” Travis said letting go of the leash and heading back upstairs, leaving Emerald to tensely wait for his return. However, the dog-demon didn't have the willpower nor the resolve strong enough to wait as spread his hind legs apart allowing his cock and balls to spill out. His cock twitched and throbbed erotically as his balls were the size of large melons full of fertile seed. Emerald groaned eyeing the demon-pig as his eyes (unknowingly to him) flashed brightly causing the pig to stop in their tracks.

“Serve me.” Emerald said, and the pig turned around revealing it eyes were glowing the same color as Emerald’s. The dog-demon smiled lustfully as the pig walked over to his waiting crotch and began to lick his cock and balls. Emerald moaned in intense pleasure as he used one of his hands to shove the demon-pigs snout further into his needy nether regions. The teenage dog-demon howled in delight his tongue lulling out of his mouth as his blonde tail wagged wildly. “Yes, yes, yes!” Emerald cried out, as he could feel a pressure quickly building in his groin indicating that an orgasm fast approaching which the teenager intended to enjoy as much as possible.

However just when he was going to release Emerald felt his tail being pulled as a leg went in between his making the pig unable to get to his “special treat”.

“Wha-What?” Emerald said, as he looked up to see Travis with some feminine looking clothes bundled up in his arms. What looked to be a thick and large golden cock ring with emerald green rhinestones on the sides that had a literal cock sock attached to it made of pure, thick, black-covered, elastic plastic. Obviously designed to not only cut off any climax but but to hug and squeeze the cock of the individual was wearing creating an endless cycle of pleasure as a result. And finally Travis had what looked to be a needle filled with an unknown liquid as a wide smile was on his face.

“I knew you would blow it, but don't worry Emerald, your going to love this.” Travis said greed and excitement lacking his voice, Emerald was completely frozen in arousal and fear right as Travis put the clothes and cock-sock-ring hybrid. And without warning the older demon grabbed Emerald by his neck as he inserted the needle into the dog-demons shoulder.

Within a matter of seconds Emerald was out cold.

* * *

 

Emerald groaned as his eyes fluttered open, and despite just waking up he knew something was wrong here. It took a moment for the young teenager to process what was wrong as his sleepy mind woke up. But when he did he noticed a few things, the first thing was that he was on all fours in some kind of stocks that was padded on the inside so he’d be comfortable. As his back legs were forced apart chained down to the floor and his tail was forced to stay up by some unknown item both things undoubtedly exposing his privates and balls. The second thing was that he was facing what looked to be a wall that had a camera not yet turned on. The third thing was the fact that Emerald was wearing a emerald green dress with a black kiss-mark pattern all over as the dress itself was very slutty and tight leaving nothing to the imagination, as he most likely wore make-up, perfume, and bows as well.

The fourth thing was the very warm, vibrating, and tight cock sock was wrapped around his large appendage as the cock ring tightly sat at the base. Snug enough to be comfortable and pleasurable but tight enough to prevent any baby batter from escaping. The fifth thing was that his brown fur was fluffed up as his blonde tail and hair were done up in bouncy and large shirley temple curls. And the six and last thing was the sound of people talking and whispering from an unknown place as it was too dark for Emerald to see anything out the corners of his eyes. As he couldn’t move his head around in the stocks to look to the sides of him and especially not behind himself.

All-n’-all the entire situation had Emerald extremely aroused, his cock was harder and more erect it had ever been as he could feel his bells quivering wanting to release their contents. But despite his arousal Emerald was scared and confused, where was he? Was he still at the bar? What exactly was Travis going to do? Luckily Emerald didn't have to wait long as he suddenly heard the crowd being silenced as he saw a red light on the camera come to life.

“Alright, everyone, today I have a special treat for you. You all get to have a chance to fuck and pound this little slut senseless for the generous price of fifty bucks.” Travis’s voice echoed causing Emerald’s ears to twitch as his eyes went wide, “Let the horndog on this stage have it, coat him with as much cum as you want, and photographs as well as videos are strongly advised. Who knows maybe we could make this whore famous, now without further wait….meet Fluffy!” The dog-demon barely had time to whimper before he heard the sound of curtains bring pulled open as spotlights landed directly on his compromised form. Emerald winced as the lights temporarily blinded him and the sound of cheers and whistles could be heard. By the time the dog-demons vision cleared he was met with the sight of the back of the stage that had demons staring at him in greed and lust. Emerald felt his face heat up as the angle of the camera was changed and a demon came towards him. The female demon looked to be a rabbit demon as her mere appearance seemed to be themed after smores.

Her gram cracker brown fur was fluffy and looked incredibly warm, her long hair was a completely made of dark chocolate, and as she pulled down her skirt she revealed her large cunt dripping marshmallow like cum. The dog-demon whimpered again, theoretically he could try to squirm and free himself right now, but he didn't want to, for some odd reason he wanted this to happen. Emerald’s thoughts however were cut off as he felt the rabbit-demon shove her wet, warm, and sweet-smelling coochie in mouth. The dog-demon didn’t even need to be told what to do as his green pupils went wide in need before he began to eat the demoness out.

“ _Ohhhh~_! What a good boy.” The rabbit-demon moaned and Emerald groaned at her words, as he used his tongue to play with her sticky insides as much as possible searching for her cilt and messing with her folds. The dog-demon practically inhaled the scent of the demonesses pussy his tail giving a few erotic twitches. Suddenly though the dog-demon felt someone grab his hips and he didn't have a chance to even wonder who had grabbed him before Emerald felt a sharp amount of pain and pleasure. He screamed in response while his ass was filled with a large rod that filled him to the brim. Emerald could feel every vein, twitch, and ridge of his unknown offenders cock as the demon quickly began to rut him hard slamming against his prostate.

The dog-demon saw stars as his balls smacked loudly and his cock throbbed erratically trying to cum but to no avail. Emerald didn't even realize he was getting the demoness he was serving close until her marshmallow cum filled his mouth which he was quick to gulp down. “You got skills, Fluffy.” The rabbit-demon said as she walked away taking her skirt with her, Emerald used this brief reprise to scream in pleasure as the demon behind him roared commenting about his “tight ass”. However the pause didn't last long as Emerald felt a cock being shoved into his mouth with his ears being pulled at to keep him steady as the scaly demon using him began to mouth and throat fuck him with his appendage. Emerald could hardly breathe as saliva dripped and pooled from the corners of his mouth but the dog-demon could care less about weather he could breathe or not.

All the demon could care about was the pleasure running through his body as he could feel his throat bulge slightly. While he gagged on the unknown demons cock and his prostate was sore and extremely sensitive from the intensity of the pounding he was receiving. Neither demons even tried to time their movements to Emerald was forced back and forth reminding him of how full his sacks were. Emerald felt tears of pleasure stream down his face just as both demons came filling up his stomach and hole respectively. And for hours this is how the cycle went on with everyone using Emerald as he was filmed and photographed for wonderful lewd memories but he was not able to release himself.

It drove the dog-demon mad especially when his ass was used and his prostate was beaten, it eventually got to the moment where Emerald couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. The cracks began to form as he felt a much larger demon mount him causing his legs to shake from the weight. The larger demon teased Emerald as he pressed his giant appendage against his quivering hole. Emerald whimpered as he braced himself for extreme pain, sure his hole had been used a lot over the hours but he wasn’t sure I’d he'd survive this cock. The dog-demon gritted his teeth together as the larger demon began to push inside of him.

Emerald felt more pleasure and pain he had ever felt in his entire life as he howled loudly. The larger demons penis spread him wider then he thought he could possibly attempt as his anus almost instinctively molded and fit his users appendage. The crowd gasped in awe and shock at the sight as the pain Emerald previously felt melted away into unforgiving pleasure that exploded when he could feel the larger demons hit his prostate. The cracks became larger as Emerald moaned and twitched struggling to form words properly right as the larger demon began to rut him harder and faster then anyone had done it before.

And that's when the dog-demon snapped.

“ _Ahh~_! _**AHHH~**_! **LET ME CUM! PLEASE FUCKING LET ME CUM!** ” Emerald bellowed, and for a moment the entire room went quiet as the larger demon stopped his movements and the smaller simply panted in need. After a few moment however the crowd began to cheer as a few demons chanted “let him cum”. The larger demon looked over to Travis who nodded and without hesitation that larger demon loosed and cock ring and took it off with the cock sock in tow. Emerald moaned lustfully just as the larger demon began to pound him silly again. Emerald tried to rock his hips in time with the demons thrusts as he uncontrollably leaked pre.

The extreme pressure the dog-demon was feeling was unbearable and it didn’t take long for the pressure Emerald felt to be released. Emerald’s cum came rushing out of him in one single go as a leave puddle of cum covered the floor and the larger demons behind him filled his ass with cream. The dog-demon felt pins and needles as his orgasm mercilessly came to an end and he passed out.


	5. Prologue

Emerald’s eyes slowly open as he was met with a cream-colored ceiling, the dog-demon looked around to find herself in a room. Suddenly though the dog-demon felt an ache of pleasure and Emerald looked down to see he was pitching a tent through the bed covers. Emerald shuttered and immediately began to strike himself through the silky soft sheets as memories from last night went through his head. After he had passed out the dog-demon distinctively remembered going in and out from consciousness as he was used by the other demons over and over again. Emerald didn't even feel any shame or guilt for what had happened, it had been so wonderful, all of it and he wanted to know what else his body could do.

After all if his hole could be stretched to ridiculous proportions without tearing and he could come multiple times without need of a refraction period he was sure he could do other things as well. And as Emerald finished up his thoughts he came in the bed moaning in delight as his naked legs and thighs were coated in his own seed. After having a moment to breathe and take in deep breathes however, Emerald noticed that on the bedside table was a note. So without hesitation he picked up the note and read it, his member still standing at attention.

_Dear Fluffy,_

_Great job last night, be sure to clean yourself up and get yourself into the new outfit I have for you in your private bath. I have scheduled a few more shows for us and your gonna love them._

_~Travis_

Emerald smiled as he read the note and his smile brightened even more as he re-read the note. And without another moment wasted Emerald flung himself from his bed and ran for the bathroom.

He couldn’t delay his shows any longer, because the sooner got dressed, the sooner he got pounded silly.


End file.
